lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Mysterious Seven Project/Binary Time/@comment-1414871-20150210231349
Here's the ending I wrote up in Google Docs, just like the last story. Agent Venom and Armored Mewtwo escape Seaworld via bubbles from Sea Goddess Palutena, who then meet up with Season’s Greetings and Peni Parker. The four go to look for the Mysterious Five Organization. Suddenly, a car skids in front of them, revealing Neo-Arc Chaos and Spooky Goopy. Agent Venom and Armored Mewtwo chase after them and eventually trap them on top of the Nintendo Building. Suddenly, the two zip down a wire that gets shortly cut and Neo-Arc Chaos and Spooky Goopy escape. “There Goes My Hero” begins to play as Armored Mewtwo and Agent Venom decide to “aim for the bushes”. As they fall, it’s apparent there are no bushes, but in the last second Peni Parker catches them, wondering why the hell they would jump off. Which Agent Venom and Armored Metwo reply “saw it in a movie once.” As Peni Parker and the other refocus their efforts to find the Mysterious Five Organization, they bump into Reggie and his group, who plan to go inside and steal the Rantaloupe Nintendo’s magic. They decide to help them out, as Dr. Mario says it’s important. Dr. Mario and the group head inside and come across Dr. Sakurai and Dark Sakurai. The two attack the group but are defeated. Dr. Mario grabs the Nintendo Magic and heads out to the armored car, where he demonstrates “compiling pills” that will stop and reverse the binary infection and demonstrates by using it on a binary cloud. Suddenly, Bills grab it and take it to their dimension so Bill can destroy the two dimensions and build a new one that will be a massive universe in his image. Shao Kahn and Lelouch attack Wadaka, prompting Black Panther to attack back with Noisy Boy and Atom at his side. They take out Shao Kahn and Lelouch’s army fairly easily, prompting the two leaders to attack head on. They are quickly defeated and Black Panther suddenly gets a mysterious message to head to a “Hole in the Sky”. Inori catches her fall with the rocket boots and watches as Bill proceeds to open up a new dimension and shuts the dimensional door. Inori blasts up to the cliff edge, which surprises Chuck D. Head. Inori notices that the Binary Clouds are getting way too big and are going to engulf the two universes. The only things left are the White House and the coins and a couple of sparse spots. An armored truck with Agent Venom and Reggie’s group appears, saying that they want to help the Mysterious Five Organization stop the mess. Nick Fury urges everyone onto a giant Helicarrier and Iron Man manages to build a small dimensional transporter. Inori jumps into the White House and says that she is going to attempt to fix the source code. The group is suddenly met with Duck Hunt, Sparkster, Alex Kidd, Simon Belmont, Dig Dug, Black Panther, Atom, and Noisy Boy who all have come for the same reason; someone told them to help them. When asked who, a hologram of Natsu appears, stating that he is the one who sent them, and that he will tell them more later. The group heads into the Skerries, where they find Bill. Bill sends thousands of clones of himself, led by Phil and Chris Cipher. Peter Cipher fights the two and tells them that they don’t need to listen to Bill any more, as the Mysterious Seven team will save the day, in which Bill just rolls his eyes and heads into The Space In Between. The Bills are too much even for the large group, but suddenly the Mysterious Seven Group appears and helps them fight them off. As they follow Bill in, he sends out Robin Cipher but Peter Cipher manages to convince him that he no longer has to listen to Bill either. Bill begins to look a little weak, but then he reveals he has the source code and that he will tamper with it. They just then realize that Inori has been duped and is likely about to be eaten by the Binary clouds. Suddenly, thousands of bikini girls start to appear and get on Bill, which he attempts to shake off, dropping the source code. Chuck catches it and Bill is suddenly met with Unknown Deity, which flings him away as she attacks the pirate ship of despair. The Mysterious Five Organization and crew defeat her, and Bill gets up and heads into another dimension, this time the Lapisverse and then opens more and more portals, which the Mysterious Five Organization and co follow him through. They land just outside the Mysteriousverse, where Bill enacts a final attack, but it’s blocked off by Master Chief’s forcefield, reflecting it and knocking Bill out. They realize that the Mysteriousverse is on it’s last breathes and Dr. Mario says if he only had his pills they could save it. Chris Cipher gives Dr. Mario the pills and they proceed to slingshot them in space. Just then, Black Marceline attacks, and Chuck must take her out with his head while Dr. Mario is slingshotting the pills onto the Mysteriousverse. Although the mission is a success and the Mysteriousverse and by extension, Rantaloupe are safe, Junko is hit in the head by a piece of space debris and is knocked out cold. They return to Rantaloupe and Tony attempts to hit on Dame Samus, but she says she already has a girlfriend before jumping back in Seaworld. Inori joins up with the group again. Natsu tells them to go to a set of coordinates, which is where all the binaried people went. As they recover them, Natsu tells them that he knew only that Tony and Dexter could actually manage to create something to reach them and he heads off, leaving the group to wonder if he’ll ever appear again. Everyone in the group comes down to the Mysteriousverse, and Inori just realizes that they just missed Christmas. Suddenly, Jesus Christ descends from the heavens and gives everyone presents and Tony decides to hold a Christmas party. At the party, he bumps into the Mysteriousverse Samus Aran and asks her out, which she complies. The Mysterious Five Organization gets a call from Nick Fury stating that Junko appears to have lost her memory from the hit and that she will be undergoing therapy and surveillance. Serena asks Solomon Grundy if he wants his soul back, and he replies that when he is tired, he will ask for it, but he’s had his rest and the universes need his help. In a post credit scene, Bill is sent to Anti-Space to prevent any further accidents and Neo-Arc Chaos and Spooky Goopy are eventually caught by Agent Venom and Armored Mewtwo, who are now joined by their adopted daughter Peni Parker and Season's Greetings, who act as the team pet. Peter and the other Ciphers decide to run a bank together. The game closes as the Mysterious Five Organization gathers together, joined now with Junko and Samus, who is wearing her own armor suit. It cuts down to a dimension of boxes, and a sword pokes out of the boxes.